


Privilege

by Ggunsailor



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sex is mentioned, back in the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: If it's one thing Anna feels, it's privileged.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 4mation’s story “Facets”, oniongentleman’s “Burning Perfection”, and because I think we all love Anna staring at Elsa unabashedly–at least I do (and the staring at Elsa).  
> NSFW-ish. Incest warning! 

If it’s one thing Anna feels, it’s privileged.

Ever since “The Great Freeze” (as people were calling it), she has had the privilege of seeing so many sides of her sister–sides she never thought she would see again or before.

She’s seen the statesman: regal and royal, calm, cool, and collected.

When Elsa is queen, everyone seems to take notice. She conducts meetings with the air of doing this before.

With one word, she can calm down an irate council member or silence them with a cool gaze. She can introduce ideas or turn down proposals with the air of a genius, and when Anna has ideas of her own, it’s an icy glare from Elsa that will make all those who oppose become quiet; and when she’s finished, it’s an approving smile from the Queen that allows others to ask questions and add their approval.

At balls and assemblies, she talks to ambassadors and emissaries with such grace and charm, even those with the gruffest attitude will finally crack a smile.

She’s seen the ruler: warm, loving, and kind. 

At events, when there’s every person of every status and every class, Elsa will try to talk to every person–every man, woman, and child–that is there.

She’s seen Elsa kneel in front of the smallest child and speak to them like an equal, their eyes alight with delight as their Queen suddenly makes a flower of frost appear and dance in her palm.

To the oldest citizens, Elsa will treat them with reverence, and yet can’t help but blush slightly at their compliments, or smile and chuckle at their jokes.

She’s seen the warrior: strong, swift, and courageous. 

During archery lessons, she watches as Elsa, dressed in suspenders, men’s shirt and pants and boots aims, the bowstring stretched tautly, the arrow’s tail pressed against her cheek. One blue eye is closed as she sights down the arrow to a target. 

The minute she does, a satisfied smile appears, and she releases, the projectile zipping through the air and lodging into the bull’s eye with a _**THUNK**_. And Elsa grins in pleasure and slight embarrassment as the head archer praises her.

During sword-fighting practice, she’s seen Elsa move almost like lightning, with her slim rapier moving in a shimmering slice of steel; she’s as sharp and dangerous as her ice, taking down every opponent that comes her way.

The swordmaster, a Spaniard from Madrid, evangelizes that she’s almost as good as their father had been.

When Anna takes part in the lessons, the swordmaster is quick to note that she’s nearly there herself, but just barely.

However, when she takes her form and he notes she’s not gripping the hilt correctly, it’s Elsa who comes up behind her and helps, showing her the proper grip (though when it happens, Anna can’t concentrate when she feels her sister pressed up behind her, still damp with sweat, elegant fingers clasped over her own on the hilt).

But there are the sides Elsa doesn’t show to the public, and those sides are the ones Anna feels most privileged to see.

She’s seen the friend: gregarious, funny, and fun-loving. 

She can’t help but love watching Elsa and Kristoff play chess with a hand-whittled set he made himself, and giggle at how Kristoff seems to just barely get close to winning, and then Elsa takes his king with just one fell swoop. He stares at Elsa in shock and then bursts out laughing.

And Elsa joins in.

She’s seen, when they’re all out in the garden, while Kristoff strums his lute, Olaf plays with the duck family, and she’ll be trying to read a book, Sven amble over to Elsa who is leaning against a tree, and he’ll promptly lie down and place his head in her lap; when it used to annoy the queen, now she just smiles and scratches the top of his head. He always lets out a pleased hum when she does.

She’s seen her helping Olaf out of the strangest situations, like pulling him out of the oven because he wanted to watch the cookies bake, or making him another pair of feet since two of the servants’ sons stole them to throw at each other.

Occasionally Anna goes to wake up Elsa in the middle of the night to play like they did when they were little; building snowmen, sliding down hills, throwing snowballs, and everything else in between.

She also sees a prankster, waking up to yells from the servants who go slipping and sliding down the iced hallway, and hearing the insulting ambassador from Lithuania holler like a madman when he shoves his bare feet into boots filled with snow. On those mornings, she winks at Elsa across the table at breakfast, and the queen winks back, a little half-smile on her features.

She’s seen the sister: loving, exasperated, and gentle. 

Whatever adventures Anna’s been on with her three boys, she bounds into Elsa’s study, waiting until she’s done with her task, and then pulls her onto the sofa and tells her everything that happened; Elsa listens with a big smile, interrupting only when Anna takes a deep breath.

They do argue, what with Elsa’s patience and Anna’s feistiness clashing. And when they do, Anna sees the ice queen take over: flat and emotionless, save for irritation. It takes a day or two before the waters recede, but then they reconcile and top it off with their adventure: going to the town market or visiting one of the small towns that dot their kingdom.

She’s seen the sorceress: powerful, commanding, and amazing. 

Since finding out that Elsa could do so much with her powers, she watches as Elsa tests her limits with whatever she can think of. She gapes in wonder as her sister creates another palace of ice right on the riding field–in the middle of spring. She squeals in delight when the new Marshmallow picks her up and sits her down on his shoulders for a ride, Elsa grinning up at her from the ground. She gasps in amazement when Elsa creates the most magnificent ice sculptures she’s ever seen out of thin air. They’re so life-like, she expects them to move.

And the one side she has seen more than anyone else is the one Elsa shows her when they are alone.

The lover: seductive, tempting, passionate, alluring–all those things and more.

She’s seen Elsa’s sultry smile across the ballroom, sending waves of heat shooting down her spine.

Out of blue, Elsa will pull Anna into a dark corner or closet and kiss her fiercely, groaning her approval when Anna moans and tangles her fingers through her platinum locks.

She’s seen Elsa above her, bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat, eyes turned to shining cobalt as her mouth hangs half-open as pleasure courses through her.

She loves all facets of this, whether Elsa has 3 fingers pumping away inside her, or her blonde head bobbing between her legs tasting her, or their thighs pressed against each other’s centers.

Anna feels incredibly privileged to see it. And when she sees Elsa lying next to her, completely spent and gasping because of _*her*_ ministrations, she can’t help but feel proud of herself.

Elsa notices her watching and asks “Anna? What is it?”

The strawberry blonde leans her head on her hand and says with a smile “Nothing, it’s just…I can’t believe how incredibly lucky I am to have you.”

Despite the light blush that appears, Elsa smiles back. “I think it’s reasonable to say I’m just as lucky.”

The princess’s smile turns into a smirk, and she leans down and says in a low purr “Care to push your luck then, Your Majesty?”

“Always,” the queen answers back, wrapping her arms around Anna’s shoulder and bringing her into a passionate kiss.

If it’s one of many things Anna feels, it’s privileged.

Privileged to be loved by Elsa.


End file.
